darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Metro Visits Iacon Med Bay
7/11/2011 05:22 PM Back to 2011 Logs Metro-X Shark Ratchet Chromia Swooping from an easterly direction, the three headed silhouette of Metro-X paints across the buildings of Iacon's repair zones. Scarred, scoured, and scored by various repaired injuries, the massive mechanical monstrosity drops down towards the ground, the jets of the form's wings rotating to hover mode, various weapon systems only now sliding away once well inside of Autobot territory. "Because there's no such thing as going off shift quietly," Ratchet grumbles, stumping out to the end of the loading dock with a scowl on his face. "What do you want?!" he asks the law enforcement neutral. "You don't have a patrol to run now? There's a mech out there eating empties for sustenance, and you're here?!" Shark looks up from where he's walking, having just got off of guard detail. He peers over his shoulder and watches the figure of Metro-X fly in and land nearby. "Well look who the pit spit back out." he comments with a smirked smile, showing off just a hint of his teeth. Then he looks toward Ratchet, "Wow, what crawled up your tailpipe and died." Metro-X's right hand head turns to look at Ratchet, optical ridge up. All three heads speak though, in his ussual following echo, "I was in the wastelands... I never knew about a cannibal." the canid's form turns to face both mechs as best as he can, the central head speaking now to Shark "The pit has yet to do more than chew a few times before I bash my way out." Ratchet shakes his head. "This isn't exactly your home turf, no matter what the wastes were," he tells the nearest canid head. "And you don't do pleasure visits, that I've ever seen. What are you doing in front of my loading dock?" Shark nods toward Metro-X a moment, "Missed a lot then. Have had more than one being running around eating Cybertronians." he notes, "Need me to tag along to Cubicron with you Metro?" is asked. Grunting Metro's eyes, all six of them, briefly turn to Ratchet, "Minor repairs. I was closer to here than home - I was chasing gangers I'd rustled out of the Lower City. Got them all, but I took a missile to the second port nacelle, and a burr is in the turbine." the left head looks back to Shark "I'd appreciate that." Ratchet grunts and goes back to his shop to start pulling out equipment to make the requested repairs. High grade will have to wait. Shark inclines his head to the fellow triple changer. "Gangs have been rowdy lately. I'm not surprised you were running around trying to bring their numbers down a bit. Actually the mobsters been really busy too. That's another story all together." Metro-X's central head snarls at the notation "I'd not be surprised if I got sucker played into leaving Cubicron... I'll need to remind them why they keep out of the buffer zone, and why they were afraid to crawl out." front paws flexing, claws scraping the ground. "Not my slagging problem," Ratchet growls. "And if I find out that you've botched these repairs as soon as you've reached your fair city, I will personally visit Lifeline to tell her that you need your heads rearranged on your chassis," he says. He starts readying a welding torch to begin patching the port nacelle. Shark smirks to that, "You do that. I've had to sit down there in disguise watching over Lifeline for some solar cycles now cuz the mob wanted her to stop treating anyone involved in the war effort." "None too surprising, Cubicron is supposed to remain a neutral city." the right hand head looks to Ratchet, eyes narrowing, "Watch it saw-bot..." Ratchet smacks Metro-X on an intact plate. "Don't you 'saw-bot' me," he growls as he welds. "Don't piss off the one holding a flame to your aft," the Autobot CMO mutters. Metro-X grunts when he is smacked, resisting the urge to engage one of the ball turrets mounted to his wings, the lip of his central head curling up. Shark makes a 'tsk'ing sort of sound, "Guess I know where you learned your berth side manners doc." the youth notes sardonically. Ratchet rolls his optics and continues to weld. He looks into the turbine for the burr of which Metro's complained, but it's not immediately easy to spot. Once he does, he starts muttering to himself more loudly in irritation. "Oh quit all of the whining, it's honest work and then I'm on my way." Metro's central head snorts, one of the plasma vents on the wing being worked on rattling for a split second. Shark chuckles softly, "Huh think I've finally got under the Doc's armor here Metro, finally have him cussing in his mutterings." "There some good reason you don't think I'm always doing honest work?" Ratchet asks in annoyance after halting his welding. He gets a pair of forceps ready for burr removal. "Well don't get him so riled he makes the burr worse eh?" craning one head around. Shark chuckles, "Who me, get the doc riled? Riiiggghtt. No thanks, I learned my lesson from messing with Lifeline." Ratchet eyes the turbine and quickly and deftly zips in the forceps to seize the burr. He yanks. Metro-X's heads all snarl in unison as the burr rips free, digging claws into the ground and resisting the urge to fire his plasma vents. "Slag the maker that hurt!" Shark grimaces just a hint, "Try having your teeth pulled out with pain receptors on, that hurts." Chromia likes to think she's immune to all this medical stuff, but she flinches as she watches Ratchet pull on what looks like, from where she's standing, some random part and she makes a sharp clicking noise in sympathy. "Something I'll have to avoid, though mine are die-cast with the plates that make up the jaw structures." the mech's left hand head notes to Shark even as the central and right heads turn to try and inspect the area that just had stuff yanked out of it. "Hurt more than having your nacelle shot up?" Ratchet asks drily. "Perhaps you need a tooth ground down now?" Harmonia enters from Main Level Roadway. Shark nods to Metro, "Yeah, avoid that. Lifeline mad is scary. Scarier than Ratchet in my estimation. No offense doc." he notes with a little smile, "Hello there Chromia." is offered to the femme. Metro-X flares his port side jets briefly at Ratchet’s offer to grind down a tooth before he steps forward, transforming to his less often seen robot form, rolling his shoulders slightly. "I've worked with Lifeline, she's a snugglebot, when you get to know her." Metro-X's form shifts and rearranges itself, panels opening, parts sliding into place, forming into his robot mode. Ratchet snorts. "Not when she's annoyed. And she can get annoyed with anybody, when they earn it," he says. He turns and nods to Chromia. Chromia makes a face at all the different-sounding unpleasantries. The med bay was something she normally tried to avoid. Visiting the med bay meant she got shot up. Getting shot up was... well... not exactly a nice thing. She nods to Sharks. "You normally make him this grouchy or has he not improved any?" She jabs a thumb in the direction of Ratchet. Shark snorts loudly at that comment, "Snugglebot? Are you out of your fragging neural net? You, my friend, have been hit in your heads a few too many times." another snort, a plot already hatching in the young mechs head.. the kind of plot that makes outright smirk and rub his hands together. Then an innocent look given to Chromia, "Maybe if he had a femme he'd be improved, otherwise he's just generally grouchy." Chromia looks skeptical. "I doubt a lady friend will improve Ratchet's demeanor, probably make him more cranky... Or no one in their right processor would be able to handle him and his constant crankiness." She eyes Shark warily at his positively gleeful look, shuffling away from his slightly. "That reaction does not hold good things, does it?" "I'm right *here*," the CMO complains. "If you're here just to torment me, I'll be sure to remember it later. Just like Lifeline," he qualifies, glaring at Shark. Shark considers the femme's point, then puts his hands behind his back and tries to look non-chalant. "Oh then Jade be perfect, she's out of her processor big time. That femme will NEVER touch me again after the last time. Fragging makada made designs with my wiring." soft vent given, "Yeah, yeah, get in line with the rest of em doc. I'll be sure to put a 'kick my face in' tattoo on my arm or something, probably improve my looks." Sarcasm, thy name is Shark. Chromia waves off Ratchet's complaint with a motion of her hand. "Of course I know you're there, Doc. I wouldn't be making fun of you if you weren't. It's more fun that way." She twists her face into an expression of disgust. "I have no idea who that is or what happened between you two, but that sounds... beyond twisted. Surely you exaggerate." "Jade is a known issue, or several known issues," Ratchet mutters darkly. Shark counters, "Exaggerate? Would you like to see her handiwork? I still have a patch of wiring that I made sure no medic messed with to prove that she's nothing more than a hack." "NO! No, that's okay. Rather see battle scars, thank you." She shoved her hands in front of her defensively before turning to Ratchet. "Yeah, you're going to have to explain about that remark." Ratchet quirks an optic ridge. "There are a lot more examples where Shark's came from. I thought you didn't want to see anything besides battle scars," he says, his voice dry. Shark finger his chin, "This is a battle scar. Got it messing with Lifeline. Couldn't grow a beard if I tried." the mech huffs, "Oh and these teeth are my second set cuz Lifeline didn't appreciate a little neck nibble." a roll of his shoulders. Metro-X suddenly snaps too after apparently having gone into some sort of system startup to coincide with Ratchet's work. His weapon systems hum to life alongside everything else. Shaking his head briefly, the big mech looks to Ratchet "Thank you." Chromia poked at Shark's scar before huffing. "Call that a scar? She ran a finger down a rift in her shoulder armor. Got this one back when I worked in Kaon before the war. Still wasn't the friendliest of places." She cast a wary look at Ratchet. "Jade... is an Autobot we're talking about right?" Ratchet nods to Metro-X, then his face sours. "She is, yes," he says. "How, I'm not sure, but yes, she wears the sigil." "Poorly, last I heard..." Metro notes while checking some of his system information, the data scrolling past on his visor. Shark snickers at that from Metro and oos at that scar, "Nice one Chromia. Do NOT buff that one out." he notes with a nod, "So three heads, shall we head down to Cubicron. Maybe I can annoy two medics today." smirk. "She hasn't shown her face in my med bay since she tried to mangle my intern," Ratchet says in growing annoyance that she's even being discussed. "Yes, please, go to Cubicron!" He begins to pack up his equipment for storage before he can finally go off shift. Chromia decides perhaps pushing the matter on Jade isn't exactly the best idea, particularly with the... terribly horrid imagery she's getting about a fellow Autobot. She flexes her shoulders, rolling her head in a stretch. "Well, nice to catch up with you boys. I'm headed out. Maybe next time I'm here you can take a look at that horrid creaking noise in my back struts, Ratchet. Can't fix myself like I used to." Ratchet nods. "That's fine, Chromia," he says with a nod before he steps back into the 'Bay. Metro-X snorting at Ratchet, Metro simply moves forward now, transforming and firing his thrusters, headed out of Iacon now. "Well, let’s see how bad it's gotten..." the mech notes to himself, though aloud. Shark frowns, "She went after the kid? Slag." he shakes his head, "Yeah, we're going already." a nod toward Chromia, "Catch you around eh?" He nods to Metro and transforms, "Rolling out!" Chromia gives Ratchet a grunt of acknowledgment and then gives a mock salute to Shark. "See you around, kid." She stiffens, as if preparing for herself for the relative calm outside, and steps back into Iacon. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Metro-X's LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Chromia's LogsCategory:Ratchet's Logs